


you have to put your love someplace, right?

by siriusdamage



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang Friendship, Canon Dialogue, Canon Rewrite, Crushes, Drinking, Endgame Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Episode: s04e11 Sadie Hawkins, Episode: s04e14 I Do, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Brittany S. Pierce, Mentioned Pam Anderson, Mentioned Ryder Lynn, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Minor Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Party, Partying, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Sam Evans/Brittany S. Pierce - Freeform, Past Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray - Freeform, Pining, Rating May Change, Season/Series 04, Tags May Change, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weddings, but its only a couple lines dw, its the wemma wedding dont get any ideas, just a bit, not beta read we die like (wo)men, slight dubcon, tina cohen-chang is a good character you guys are just cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusdamage/pseuds/siriusdamage
Summary: Blaine thought about what it would be like for Sam to be his boyfriend, if he'd be as sweet to him as he was to Quinn or Brittany. He'd fantasize about spending lazy days with Sam where they'd stay in bed until noon and eat blueberry pancakes and watch musical movies together.Not that anything like that was going to happen. Sam was straight and he was with Brittany, the last thing Blaine wanted to do was get in the way of that. Sam was happy with Brittany. End of story.Right?yes the title is just a tina line from the show. shut up i love her
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU from Sadie Hawkins, Blaine has a thing for Sam and unbeknownst to Blaine, Sam feels the same way 
> 
> The whole first chapter is just a scene from Sadie Hawkins but I swear there will be actual original content soon.

"I owe you an apology."

Blaine turned around from his locker when he heard a voice from behind him. He saw Tina standing next to him. 

"I also think you sort of owe me an apology," Tina continued, not waiting for a response from Blaine. "Because that was maybe the most humiliating moment I've experienced in glee club and that's saying something. But, still, I'm sorry. I forgot that story you told about your old school." Blaine turned back to his locker, placing his chemistry textbook on the lowest shelf. He preferred not to think about the events of the last Sadie Hawkins dance he attended. He hadn't even been thinking about it until Tina mentioned it. "How the whole reason you transferred to Dalton was because you got bullied," (A vast understatement, but Blaine withheld mentioning that to Tina) "at a Sadie Hawkins dance, no wonder you don't wanna go." Blaine turned back to Tina. "I apologize." 

Blaine gave Tina a quick smile. "Thank you, Tina," He turned back to his locker and continued unloading items from his bag. "But that's not why I can't go to the dance with you." 

"Then what _is_ the reason?" 

"I can't tell you that," Blaine grabbed a book from the top shelf, placing it into his bag. "It's really embarrassing."

"I swear to god, I won't tell anyone." Tina promised. 

It's not that Blaine didn't trust Tina, she was one of his best friends, he just didn't want to admit it. He'd barely admit it to himself.

"I have a crush on somebody," He said, turning around to face Tina and lowering his voice so no one would overhear. The hallways were empty as the school day was over, he just didn't want to risk it. The glee kids were still there and he was pretty sure there was football practice that day as well. "I don't want to go to a dance where everyone is going to be romantic there but me."

"Who?" Blaine slammed his locker shut. Tina, unfazed, continued. "Who is it?"

"It's a guy and he's straight and he doesn't know that I like him and-" Blaine spoke so fast some of his words started to blend together. 

"I swear to god, I won't tell him," Tina interjected. 

"I'm not some predatory gay, so, nothing's gonna happen." Blaine was going into defensive mode. He didn't want to have to admit it to Tina. It's not like anything was going to happen between Blaine and Sam, it didn't matter. There was really no use in Tina knowing. 

"Who is it?" Tina continued asking. It was clear she wasn't backing down. Blaine sighed. "Tell me, Blaine. You can trust me."

Blaine stepped back, leaning against the wall of lockers. He threw his bag off his shoulder, letting it hit the ground with a thud. The boy let out a deep sigh as he slid down to the ground. "It's Sam." 

As soon as Blaine heard Sam's name leave his lips, he knew he shouldn't have said it. He looked away from Tina. He shouldn't have told her. Maybe someone from glee came to look for them and overheard, it was going to be all over for Blaine. Blaine could barely admit to himself that he had a crush on Sam. Even saying he _had_ a crush seemed childish. 

But he couldn't deny he felt something for Sam. They didn't get along when they first met. Blaine had just transferred to McKinley and a lot of the New Directions were giving him a rough time. A lot of them didn't trust him, having just been a Warbler. Sam eventually warmed up to Blaine, as did the rest of the glee club. They didn't get super close until senior year, though. Blaine was going through a rough time. Kurt had left for New York, a lot of his best friends had graduated and gone off to do different things, he wasn't on good terms with the Warblers; not much was going right for him. But Sam was there. Even through his breakup with Kurt, even when he knew what an awful thing Blaine did by cheating on him, even when Blaine was at his worst, Sam stayed with him. Blaine wouldn't be able to tell you when he realized he had feelings for Sam. Maybe when he helped him get the trophy back from the Warblers or maybe it was even as early as seeing him in Grease as Kenickie and realizing how talented he really was. Maybe it was when he realized his heart skipped a beat every time they hugged. All he knew was that when they were together, Blaine couldn't help but think about how it would feel to run his fingers through his hair or how easy it would be to just reach out and kiss him. He wondered if his hair were as soft as it looked. He thought about what it would be like for Sam to be his boyfriend, if he'd be as sweet to him as he was to Quinn or Brittany. He'd fantasize about spending lazy days with Sam where they'd stay in bed until noon and eat blueberry pancakes and watch musical movies together. 

Not that anything like that was going to happen. Sam was straight and he was with Brittany, the last thing Blaine wanted to do was get in the way of that. Sam was happy with Brittany. End of story. 

"It's so stupid." Blaine said after a moment. 

Tina sat down next to Blaine. "No, Blaine. It's not stupid. I know what it's like to have a crush on someone who's never gonna love you back."

"I know it's all just a fantasy." Blaine still didn't look at Tina, he just stared across the hallway at nothing in particular. "I mean, I'm proud of our relationship. I'm proud the gay guy can be friends with the straight guy. I'm proud of showing the school that." He finally met eyes with Tina. "I just... I don't wanna jeopardize our friendship, you know?"

"Blaine," Tina smiled at him reassuringly. "You miss Kurt. You need someplace to put your love, right?"

Blaine shrugged. "I guess." 

"And then there are those lips."

"Those lips, yes," Blaine and Tina shared a laugh. "Those lips. And when he does all those impressions." 

"It's pure crushable crack." Tina laughed. The tension was releasing as the two talked about Sam. "Okay," Tina said, standing up. "Here's what we're going to do about your very human and moving dilemma: we are going to the Sadie Hawkins dance together." Blaine gave Tina a pointed look. " _As friends._ We're going to have the most fun night ever, okay?"

Tina reached her hand out to Blaine. He sighed as he took her hand, letting her pull him off the ground.

“Alright, alright,” Blaine agreed. “I’ll go with you.” 

“Now come on,” Tina let go of Blaine’s hand and threw her arm over his shoulder. “You’re gonna come help me pick out my dress.”


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning of the dance was, for the most part, uneventful. Blaine and Tina ended up being late since Pam had insisted on taking more photos than she will ever need. She made Blaine and Tina do just about every pose you could think of before finally letting them go off to McKinley for the dance. 

The party planning committee had done an amazing job decorating for the dance; glittery snowflakes hung from the ceiling, there were beautifully beaded snowy trees lining the sides of what used to be the gym. Blue and white string lights covered the walls and ceiling, reflecting perfectly off of the shimmery floor. 

Blaine and Tina spent most of the night dancing. Blaine kept an eye out for Sam the whole time, but he didn't see him much at all since arriving. He had spotted Brittany a few times, but Sam wasn't with her. Blaine tried to push it to the back of his mind, just concentrating on having a good night with Tina. That's what he said he would do. The two of them would go together, as friends, and have the best night ever. They would have fun, dance, enjoy themselves, and Blaine wouldn't have to think about Sam. It was a lot more difficult than it sounded, but Blaine was trying. 

"This is so nice," Blaine said. It was partway through the night, maybe their third or fourth song they had spent dancing together. 

"It is, isn't it?" Tina responded with a bright smile on her face. "I told you this would be fun!" 

"You are so right," Blaine was feeling better than he was earlier that week. Tina knew exactly how to cheer him up. He was getting his mind off of Sam and having a fun night with his best friend. "I love your new attitude these days, it's so empowered." 

"I love your... everything. You're perfect." 

Blaine spun Tina around with a laugh. "Oh, Tina Cohen-Chang, where have you been all my life?"

Suddenly, Blaine felt a pair of hands grabbing his shoulders and pulling him away from Tina. He turned his head around to see, of course, Sam Evans. 

"I need you, there's a huge breakthrough in the case." He said, pulling Blaine away. "Let's go." 

"I'm sorry Tina, this is bigger than all of us." Blaine apologized to Tina. He didn't want to just leave her in the middle of the dance alone but when Sam shows up saying he has information about the Warblers, he had to follow him. "I gotta go."

"Come on," Sam yelled, mostly just because the music and everyone chattering was so loud. "Did you not hear me? We have to go."

Sam was already running out of the gymnasium by the time he finished his sentence and Blaine quickly followed. Sam continued running down the hallways, Blaine trailing just behind him. 

"Wait, Sam," Blaine called out a few seconds later. Sam turned around to face Blaine. He didn't stop walking, just slowed down. "What's going on? What did you find?"

"Proof. Come on, Finn is meeting us in the locker rooms." 

That was all Sam said before he grabbed Blaine by the wrist and pulled him down the hallway, running. It made Blaine think of the first time he met Kurt in the staircase at Dalton. He took Kurt's hand and pulled him down an empty hallway, a shortcut to where the Warblers were about to perform. If Blaine were being honest, he did miss Kurt. Kurt was his first love, the first real relationship he was ever in. Did it hurt that he was gone? Absolutely. And Blaine felt absolutely terrible that he did what he did. But, did Blaine want to get back with Kurt? Honestly, no, he didn't. Kurt was in New York with Rachel. He had probably already moved on. They were living separate lives and Blaine was finally starting to feel good at McKinley without Kurt.

Finn was already waiting in the locker room by the time the two boys arrived. He didn't even have time to greet them before Sam was grabbing an iPad from a nearby locker (probably his) and shoving it in Finn's face. 

"Look at this." He said, starting to pace around the room. "They've gotta be cheating, Finn, come on." Sam was speaking loudly, gesturing with his hands as he kept pacing. Blaine just watched and listened, not fully knowing what was going on. This would be the first time he'd be hearing a lot of it. "Look at all the pictures, Finn, not just Hunter. Half the Warblers have gained ten pounds of muscle since they joined the team."

"I already looked into this," Finn explained. "This is a weight training regimen that they stole from Vocal Adrenaline."

"You can't just go from being a twig to Jean-Claude Van Damme in a few months," Blaine added. "Tell him, Sam."

"The average male gains up to two pounds of muscle per month, fact." Blaine wasn't entirely sure where Sam was getting these facts _from_ , but he sure knew how to sell them. "And that's without cheating. Also," Sam sat down in front of Finn and started playing a video on the screen. "Check out this video that Artie and Joe took down at The Lima Bean the other day." Blaine and Finn both leaned in to watch the video. It was Hunter Clarington, the head Warbler who had taken over after Sebastian's whole slushie incident, in The Lima Bean yelling at the workers. He was throwing things, a basket of biscotti was tossed to the ground and packets of sugar were thrown across the room. After knocking over a whole display of travel mugs, he ran out the door of the coffee shop. After the video finished playing, Sam spoke up, "Now _that_ is roid rage and you know it." 

Sam stood up and went to go lean on the lockers while Blaine walked towards Finn holding a show choir rulebook. "Look, chapter seven, subsection 16, rule four, line nine: 'Any team using performance-enhancing drugs, including amphetamines, anabolic steroids, human growth hormone, or Four Loko will be automatically disqualified from competition.'" He read aloud, handing the book to Finn. "The rule is retroactive, so if we can prove at they used at Sectionals, they'll have to forfeit. We'll win." Blaine and Sam high five. "Glee club is back." 

"Guys, what you are asking me to do here is beyond serious." Finn explained. "The Warblers are, like, one of the most respected glee clubs in the country. To accuse them of this when all we have for proof is photos of some dudes' heads and a cell phone video?" Finn shut the book and put it aside, sighing. "Look, I want glee club back just as much as you guys, but... this isn't enough. We need more real proof." 

"We have some." Blaine said, snapping his fingers dramatically along with Sam. This is what he was waiting for. 

Footsteps echoed through the locker room and from behind the row of lockers Sam was leaning on came Trent, one of the Warblers. Well, a former Warbler. 

"I knew when Trent didn't perform with the Warblers at Sectionals that something was up." Blaine explained as Finn stared in awe at Trent. 

Finn smiled. "Yeah, he is kind of like the sunshine of the group, isn't he?" 

"Blaine and I joined the Warblers together." Trent gestured towards Blaine. It was true, Trent was the first friend Blaine had made at Dalton. They'd met in a shared math class and Trent mentioned he wanted to audition for the Warblers but was too scared. Blaine suggested they audition together, and so they did. Trent was one of the few Warblers who were always nice to both Blaine and Kurt when they were at Dalton. "It was a band of brothers," Trent continued. "a group joined by harmony and honour. And then Blaine left and Sebastian came, then Hunter. They just chipped away at everything that was good and special about us. Winning was everything." Blaine watched Finn as Trent went on. He could tell that Finn thought this could work, maybe they could get their Sectionals win this year. "I mean, you took the shots or you didn't perform. Singing with the Warblers is my life, but I couldn't do it. My hormones can't handle heroic doses of testosterone. The Warblers mean everything to me and it's killing me to betray them like this."

"You're not betraying them," Blaine reassured him. "Hunter betrayed the Warblers, you're saving them." 

"Yeah, that's what they said about Brutus and Cassius." Trent sighed. "Look, if I go public with this, then the Warblers' reputation is ruined. Forever. Years of honourable melodies and harmonies, all forgotten." 

"Look, the Warblers' reputation was ruined the second they decided to cheat to win. Fact." Sam said, dramatic as ever. 

"So, what do you say?" Finn asked. "Will you do this? Will you testify against the Warblers?" 

Trent stood there, hesitant. Blaine could tell he wanted to, but he was having trouble. If he were still at Dalton when this happened, he'd probably be in the same position. 

Blaine spoke up, "You don't have to, you-"

"No." Trent cut him off. "I'll do it. I'll testify, I'm not going to let Hunter do any more damage if I can help it." 

"Really?" Blaine exclaimed. Trent nodded and before Blaine knew it, Sam was grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug. Blaine quickly hugged him back, only letting go when Sam started to pull away. 

"I'll stay here and work this stuff out, you two go enjoy the rest of the dance." Finn told Sam and Blaine. Apparently, that was all the instruction that Sam needed since he was immediately out the door and Blaine quickly followed after him. 

When they got back to where the dance was taking place, Sam immediately left Blaine to go find Brittany. A slow song (which Blaine recognized as I Only Have Eyes For You, Ryder was up on stage singing) was just starting to play and couples were starting to pair off and head out to the dance floor. Fake snow fell from above and Blaine was trying to figure out how they managed to pull it off. Blaine watched as Sam took Brittany's hand, leading her to go dance with him and he couldn't help but be a little jealous. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he wandered for a moment, trying to spot Tina before he saw her standing by the snack table. 

"Tina!" He called out, pushing past a few people to get to her. 

"Blaine? I thought you split." Tina said, putting down her drink on the table next to her. 

"No, not at all." He gave her a smile. "We were just dealing with some Glee stuff."

"Anything good?"

"I'm not sure yet, but if it works out, we may have just saved the Glee Club." 

"Is there anything you can't do?" Tina said endearingly. She looked undeniably beautiful with the blue lighting, little pieces of fake snow settling in her hair and on her dress. 

Blaine chuckled softly. "I know I can't possibly leave here without at least having one slow dance with you." He stepped back towards the dance floor, stretching an arm out for Tina. 

Tina took his hand and the two of them made their way out into the crowd. The two of them swayed slowly back and forth along to the music. Blaine's eyes made their way to where Sam and Brittany were dancing. He watched as Sam's arms wrapped around Brittany's waist, watching her wistfully as they dance. Blaine watched Brittany, too. He had to admit she looked amazing. He knew exactly what Sam saw in her; she was talented, funny, kind, and charismatic. It was hard to dislike Brittany. Blaine secretly wished that he could have what she had, he wished he had what Sam saw in her. Because maybe then, Sam would want him like he wanted her. 

If this dance was supposed to help him get over Sam, it had utterly, utterly failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make tina seem Not Creepy like she actually was in canon about to kiss blaine knowing he's gay and likes sam,,, i adore tina she didn't deserve the bad shit the writers gave her


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the Sadie Hawkins dance, it's time for Will and Emma's wedding. Blaine runs into some familiar trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here's where we start to get funky with it and stray from canon. 
> 
> this chapter is definitely not g rated, kurt and blaine make out a few times and there's a bit of swearing. you have been warned. there's a lot of klaine here i'm so sorry 
> 
> sorry this took so long! its a long chapter fellas

Well, it was Valentine's day. The first one in two years Blaine would spend without Kurt. 

He hadn't done much that day so far. His classes went by agonizingly slow, just staring at whatever pink and red heart-shaped decorations were all over the walls in that classroom, trying to ignore all of the happy couples surrounding him. He tried not to think about the wedding that night (who gets married on Valentine's Day? And on a _Thursday?_ ), who he'd have to see and talk to.

Last Valentine's Day was probably the best of his life. It was the only one he'd spent with a boyfriend and he'd had the time of his life at Sugar's party. He'd spent the night singing and dancing with Kurt. Sure, they were just at a well-decorated Breadstix, it was the same as any other date night, but it felt different. Blaine has always been some sort of a hopeless romantic, Valentine's Day was his favourite holiday for a reason. He'd dreamed every year f spending it with someone he loved and who love him, and for the first time, he finally had it. For the first time in his whole life, he had someone who wanted him. Him, singularly, not just the idea of him. But this year, he'd have to go back to dreaming. 

Blaine tried to put on a happy face for everyone else, that was what he always did. He always had a smile on his face and was always trying to help out. And now, the day of the wedding, he knew the New Directions needed someone like that. He needed himself to be like that, otherwise, he didn't know what he'd do. Blaine would have to watch happy couples dance around him all night, including Sam and Brittany. If Sadie Hawkins was bad, a wedding on Valentine's Day might just kill him.

Blaine had barely spoken to anyone all day. He'd spent his lunch in the library working where he'd briefly run into Marley, but that was about it. He dreaded the day, just wanting it to be over with so everyone would keep loving each other in secret. Blaine had seen no less than seven very public romantic gestures (two of which were Jake and Marley), and all of them made him want to throw himself down a flight of concrete stairs. He'd seen Sam and Brittany together in the hallway later which just bumped that up to about seventeen flights of concrete stairs. Glee Club was cancelled that day since everyone had to prepare for the wedding. The two teachers running the club being the groom and the best man, it made sense. So, Blaine went straight (ha) home after school. 

His mom helped him get ready for the wedding when he got home. She stood in front of him, helping him tie his tie. Not a bow tie, Mr. Schue was very clear to him about that. 

"Are you sure you're fine with going alone?" Pam asked, clearly struggling a bit with the tie. It had been a while since she'd done this. "I mean, I can go with you, I'll be your mom-date. I have a dress I can wear." 

"It's a wedding that's like 20 minutes away, mom, I'll be fine." Blaine gently pushed his mother's hands away, going to tie the tie himself. "I'll probably just spend the whole time with Tina, anyway. All the glee kids are gonna be there." 

"Are Kurt and Rachel coming from New York?"

 _Oh, shit,_ Blaine thought. 

"Oh, shit." Blaine said. "I forgot Kurt was gonna be there." 

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt since he'd showed up at Grease. He hadn't even spoken to him, aside from a wrong number text from Kurt that he's pretty sure was meant for Elliott. Pam was looking at him with a sad look. She knew about him and Kurt, but his father didn't. Blaine never told him, neither did Pam or Cooper. They all knew he wouldn't be happy with Blaine dating a boy. Cooper might be a bad brother, but he still respected Blaine's privacy and want to keep his relationship a secret from their dad. Pam was the first person Blaine told when they broke up. He got back from New York the day after they had broken up and it was the first thing he said to her when he had walked through the door. She was the one who initially helped him recover from the breakup and she had seen what it did to him. She told him about when he saw him at Grease, she had been there watching the performance that night, too. He told her on the ride home that night and had almost started crying, just because he had one conversation with him. He told her when he had called him on Thanksgiving, at Sectionals. He said that they'd be friends and see each other that Christmas. They did, but it was extremely awkward. Quite possibly one of the most awkward family dinners he's experienced, which is saying a lot. Blaine had gotten home feeling worse than when he left, knowing that now their relationship was over. There was no going back to what they had before.

Blaine was okay with that now, though. He didn't want Kurt back, he didn't even really miss Kurt. He just wanted someone to love him like that again. For him, only him and all of him, not just the good parts. The good, the bad, the everything in between.

"Do you still want to go?" Pam asked worriedly. Blaine could tell she was concerned for him, understandably.

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Blaine said, finishing tying his tie. “I probably won’t even see him. I have to go, anyway, I’m singing with the glee club at the reception.” 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Pam sighed. “You want me to give you a ride?” 

Blaine turned to his bed to grab his jacket off of it and put it on before turning to his mom with a fake smile. “I can drive myself, it’s okay.” He grabbed his phone and slipped it into his pants pocket. “I’ll see you later,” He gave Pam a sort of half-hug. “Bye, mom. Say hi to dad for me when he gets home.” 

Blaine turned and started to walk out, grabbing his car keys on the way out. 

“Bye, Blaine!” Pam called out. “Don’t do anything stupid!” 

"Not likely!" Blaine responded just as he was leaving, closing the door behind him. 

Blaine got to the wedding a bit early. He wasn't in the wedding party or anything, he just didn't want to be late. He pulled into the parking lot of the church, looking around to try and see anyone he recognized. Almost immediately, like the universe was out to get him or something, he spotted Kurt and Rachel. They were standing together, a row down from where Blaine was parked, talking outside of what Blaine recognized as one of Rachel's dads' car. Both of them looked amazing, perfect for the wedding. Rachel was wearing a bright pink dress, the same colour the one Mercedes had sent him a photo of a few days ago. She was one of the few people he still kept in contact with that graduated the year before. Kurt was dressed in a black suit, just like anyone would wear to a wedding. Around his neck, though, was a black bow tie. For once, Blaine wasn't the one with the bow tie. Blaine stepped out of the car, taking a breath as he adjusted his blazer and began to walk over to the pair. 

"Hey guys," He greeted as he walked up to the pair. He put on a smile, trying to act like things were normal and not like the last time he had a conversation with the man standing in front of him he ended up crying. "Why are you standing out here? Are they not letting people in yet?" 

Kurt hesitated, looking shocked that Blaine was even talking to him. "I- no. They're letting people in." Kurt was stumbling on his words a bit, still surprised he was there. Kurt said he would call after Christmas, but he never did. Texts from Blaine went unanswered, left on read.

"We were just waiting for Santana." Rachel cut Kurt off before he could say anything else. Blaine's eyes still didn't leave Kurt's face. Rachel took notice. "But I think I will just... wait for her inside. I'll leave you two alone." Rachel was gone before either boy could say anything, heading inside the church. 

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt cut him off. "I'm sorry," Kurt uttered. "I know I said I would call you, I've just been so busy." _Here come the excuses,_ Blaine thought. "Between school and working with Isabelle and Adam, I haven't had time for much else." 

Blaine scoffed. "And yet you had time to come back to Lima for your former teacher's wedding?"

"Blaine, I'm sorry." Kurt looked upset, but Blaine couldn't tell if it was fake or not. "For everything. I want us to be friends again." Kurt stepped towards Blaine, reaching out to take his hand. Blaine didn't move his hand away. He didn't take Kurt's hand back and when Kurt squeezed his hand, he didn't squeeze back. But he didn't pull away. "I want us to be friends again." Kurt finally met Blaine's eyes. "Maybe more." 

"You were just talking about Adam, Kurt, do you really-" Blaine was abruptly cut off. Cut off by Kurt kissing him. 

Blaine's brain short-circuited for a moment. Kurt was fucking _kissing him._ His mind was racing a thousand thoughts a minute. He was standing in a parking lot to a church, where his Spanish teacher and his guidance counsellor were about to get married, with his ex-boyfriend, who flew in from New York for said wedding, who is also now kissing him, who also has a boyfriend in New York. 

It's fine, this was fine. Everything was fine. Kurt is probably just upset, being so far away from his boyfriend on Valentine's Day, that's all this is. Plus, he's at a wedding. Everyone hooks up at weddings. 

_Everyone hooks up at weddings,_ that was what he told himself when he was reaching his free hand up to wrap around Kurt, fisting a hand in his hair to pull him closer as he kissed him back. It was a bad idea, he knew that. He didn't love Kurt, Kurt didn't love him, not now. There was no way he was going to feel the way he did last year. But it was worth a try, he figured. 

Plus, Kurt looked _really_ good.

Kurt pulled away a moment later, breathless and flustered. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No," Blaine interjected. "It's fine." He turned and looked around. A couple of people had arrived since Blaine, but it was no one he recognized. Probably some of Miss Pillsbury's friends, Mr. Schue didn't have any adult friends outside of McKinley. He glanced back at his car and a thought hit him. "Do you wanna head back to my car? We've got some time before the wedding and a perfectly empty backseat if you want." 

Kurt wordlessly nodded, not letting go of Blaine's hand as he started running towards the car. He pulled open the door to the backseat of the car (Blaine really does have to start remembering to lock his doors) and practically shoved Blaine inside. 

"Do you really drive a Prius?" Kurt asked sarcastically as he climbed inside, shutting the door behind him. 

"My dad got it for me," Blaine answered, reaching over to Kurt to pull him closer. "He clearly doesn't know me at all." 

"You know, mentioning your dad is a real mood killer." 

"Just shut up and kiss me." Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hair again (it was something he had a habit of doing, but Kurt certainly wasn't complaining), pulling him down towards his lips. Kurt was sat with his knees on either side of Blaine's hips, leaning over him. Blaine reached up and started slipping Kurt's jacket off of him, Kurt helping by pulling at the sleeves and yanking it off of himself. He threw it somewhere on the floor, he'd find it later. Blaine fit comfortably in the backseat but Kurt had always been quite a bit taller than him, so he was a little squished, arms and legs bent uncomfortably. But, again, he wasn't complaining.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked. He might not be the nicest person around, but he always made sure Blaine was comfortable with whatever they were doing. 

"Yeah, it's fine. Everyone hooks up at weddings." 

Really, Blaine knew this was a bad idea. Everyone told him to not even talk to his ex and this was certainly a lot more than talking. It's not that he wanted Kurt back, that was for sure. The ship had sailed for the two of them a long time ago, their relationship was over the second Blaine even messaged Eli. Blaine knew that all too well, he'd learned his lesson at that very awkward Christmas dinner. He'd moved on from Kurt, he was in love with Sam. But this wasn't about Kurt. This was about comfort. If Sam wouldn't be that for him, Kurt could be. Besides, the best way to get over someone is to hook up with someone else, right?

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard murmurs outside the car. "More people are starting to get here."

"Won't be a problem. You can stay quiet, right?" Blaine didn't say anything, giving Kurt a vexed look. "Fine, alright, I know you can't. I know _I_ can't." 

"Can it just be this?" Blaine mumbled. "I mean, we don't have to do anything for real, right?" 

Kurt nodded. "Of course, I don't care." Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss to the lips. "I just wanna be close to you," Another kiss, this time placed just below his jaw. "I just," Another to his neck. "Missed you," Another to his neck, lower this time. "So much." One of Kurt's hands worked at the buttons on Blaine's shirt below his loose tie as his other hand curled up in Blaine's hair. Blaine didn't try to stop him, his hands just wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling their bodies closer. 

There was a more distinct voice coming from outside the car a moment later. 

"Dude, check it out, steamy windows," The voice said. Blaine vaguely recognized it but he wouldn't be able to place it if someone asked. "Someone's making out in there." 

"Wait a minute, that's Blaine's car." That voice was unmistakably Tina. And then, as if on cue, Blaine heard a knocking above his head. Kurt muttered to just ignore it, but then the knocking got more aggressive.

Kurt sighed, pulling himself away from Blaine. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." He sat up, unlocking and pushing open the door. Outside the door, Tina and Artie were staring in astonishment at the two of them. 

"Oh shit." Artie muttered, eyes wide. 

"Blaine, what the hell?" Tina exclaimed, loud as ever. 

Blaine sat up as well, trying his best to turn to face the two of them without falling out of the car. 

"Calm down, Tina, people are gonna start staring at us," Kurt cautioned.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Tina repeated, clearly not listening to a word Kurt said. "Aren't you guys broken up? Didn't you break up like four months ago?" Artie, Kurt, and Blaine all tried to open their mouths to talk but Tina just kept going. "Really, what is going on here? Blaine, what about Sa-"

"Alright, Tina," Blaine finally spoke up, cutting her off. Blaine didn't want Artie or Kurt to know about his feelings for Sam when all he wanted to do was forget them. "Just, go inside, please. I'll explain later." Tina opened her mouth to talk, but Blaine interrupted before she could. "And save us seats." 

"At the front. With Rachel." Kurt chimed in, smiling at Tina. "Hi, by the way. Both of you, hi."

Tina shook her head at them before muttering a quiet, "Fine." 

"Have fun." Artie interjected before Tina reached out and slammed the door shut, nearly hitting Blaine in the head. 

The second the door was closed, Kurt was pushing Blaine back down by the shoulders and kissing him. The kiss was sloppy, clumsy, frantic. 

Kurt pulled back after a moment. "Had I known I was gonna get groped in the back of a Prius, I would've brought a change of clothes." Blaine just sighed. Kurt was the one who started this, he shouldn't be complaining. "I'm gonna go in there looking like Prom: The Morning After." Kurt leaned back down for a moment, smiling into the kiss, laughing a little bit at his joke, before pulling away suddenly. "What am I doing? I'm still dating somebody in New York."

So, it finally hit him. 

"You're not in New York," Blaine acknowledged. "You in this fey boy-tie, it's my Kryptonite." 

Blaine's hand found the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him down to him and kissing him mindlessly and messily. His hand started pulling on his already loose tie. Admittedly, it was a bit difficult to take off your tie while simultaneously making out with your ex-boyfriend. Kurt pulled back again and Blaine swore he was about to kill him right there if he kept stopping. 

"Wait, does this mean we're back together?"

"No, no," Blaine reassured. He was speaking quickly, he just wanted to get back to kissing Kurt. It had been a long time. "It's-it's cool, I know. I know, it's just- this is just bros helping bros." 

"I love it when you talk fratty." 

Blaine's hand let go of his tie, giving up on trying to get it off. He reached up and held Kurt's face when he moved back down, their lips meeting again. Both of Blaine's hands moved down to hold Kurt's waist, then his back. His hands were pulling at the back of his jacket and then his shirt, gripping the fabric tightly. And then, of course, there was another knock on the window. 

"Tell me that's not Tina again." Kurt snapped. 

The door was opened without warning and Blaine's head fell back, hanging upside down just outside the car. He looked up to see Mercedes looking down over him. 

"Can you two wrap it up?" She said sternly. Blaine wondered how long she had been outside the car. "The wedding is about to start, I need my arm gays." 

Blaine sighed, giving Kurt a tap on the shoulder and nodding his head. Unfortunately, they couldn't skip out on a wedding to make out in the back of his car. Blaine grabbed his jacket from the front seat before climbing out from under Kurt to get out of the car. Kurt reached down to grab his coat from the floor and then followed Blaine out, trying to fix the mess Blaine made of his shirt. 

"You do realize how trashy blasphemous this is, right?" Mercedes said to Kurt. Blaine stood beside her trying to re-button up his shirt. 

Kurt sighed, shutting the door behind him. "Mercedes, everyone hooks up at weddings." Blaine smiled at Kurt as he wrapped his jacket around himself. It had somehow gotten colder in the few minutes that they were inside the car, but maybe they were just hot. Either way, Blaine was shivering. 

"Let's go." Mercedes stood between the two of them, linking her arms with each of them. "This outfit needs an audience." 

She led the two of them inside the church. They dropped off their coats at the coat check before heading into the room where the wedding would take place. Blaine waved at a few people he recognized. He spotted Mike a little over and waved at him with a smile. He saw Quinn and Santana sitting together and, of course, a few rows up sat Brittany and Sam. Brittany was saying something to Sam, who was laughing. Blaine tried not to pay attention to the way Sam smiled, how the corner of his eyes crinkled, the way he laughed.. 

Mercedes let go of their arms and walked towards the altar where Mr. Schue and Finn were already standing. Mr. Schue had a huge smile on his face, he looked like a happy little kid (and I mean that in the least creepy way possible). Mercedes was asked earlier to sing at the ceremony. She had the best voice out of any of the glee kids, no matter what Rachel thought. Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Kurt pointing towards the front row where Rachel and Tina had somehow saved them half the row. 

"Where were you guys?" Rachel asked as they approached. Blaine had to stop himself from sighing in relief when he realized that Tina hadn't told Rachel what was going on in the back of that car. 

Blaine just took his seat next to Tina while Kurt sat on the opposite side of her, telling Rachel a dumb excuse she'd undoubtedly believe. Right as he sat down, he felt Tina swat him on the shoulder. 

"Hey, what was that for?" 

Tina just swatted him again. "What the hell was going on out there?" She hissed, trying to keep quiet so that Rachel wouldn't hear. Not that it mattered, she was now too preoccupied in whatever it was that she and Kurt were talking about. "What about Sam?"

"It's nothing," Blaine reassured. "I'm trying to get _over_ Sam. He's straight, Tina, nothing's ever gonna happen." 

"Not with that attitude." 

"Tina, no." He shook his head. "He's straight, and as much as I'd like for something to happen, it never will." 

Tina sighed. "So your solution is making out with your ex in the back of a car?" 

"I-" Blaine was about to argue that, but he really couldn't. She was right. "Do you have a better idea?" 

Tina didn't get a chance to respond before the organ started to play the familiar tune of the bridal chorus. Everyone in the hall turned to see the one and only Becky Jackson in a white dress, carrying a basket of rose petals. She was aggressively throwing the petals around, not even in the aisle but on the attendees in the pews. She threw a large handful at Rachel and Kurt, and then again at Blaine and Tina as she passed by. 

"Did they really get Becky to be their flower girl?" Kurt wondered aloud as he picked flower petals off of his blazer. 

Blaine turned all the way around when he heard the doors open again. Expecting to see Emma in a wedding dress looking happy as can be, Blaine was more than surprised when his eyes settled on one Sue Sylvester in what looked to be a wedding dress. The organ stopped playing and a few people audibly gasped. Sue started to walk down the aisle anyway, chuckling and spinning around. Blaine saw Brittany pull out a camera and take a picture.

She reached the altar and started whispering with Will, things Blaine couldn't quite hear. At first, it was just angry chatter between the two, but then Sue said something that made both Will and Finn look shocked, almost scared. Finn pulled Will aside so they were out of earshot from anyone and started talking. 

People in the hall were whispering, trying to figure out what was going on. Tina even asked him if he knew what was happening and he just shrugged. 

"Leave it to Sue Sylvester to ruin a wedding on Valentine's Day." He heard Rachel say. 

A few minutes of confusion later, they were all told to go to the reception next door. 

And, about half an hour later, they were all told what had happened; Emma had left. She'd run away, left Will at the altar. However, Emma's parents had already paid for the reception so they were turning it into some sort of Valentine's Day let's-all-forget-this-was-supposed-to-be-a-wedding party. Granted, that's not the exact words they were told since they were told by Santana who phrased it a lot more crudely. 

Blaine had found a seat near the back with Tina, Kurt, and Rachel. It looked like there was no way Blaine was going to avoid Kurt tonight. He just watched as other people danced. Mike was dancing on his own in the middle of the dance floor, he looked like he was having the absolute time of his life. Beside him were Quinn and Santana dancing together. An unlikely pair, sure, but Blaine was secretly glad Quinn had finally admitted she liked girls. It was pretty obvious. Behind the two girls were Sam and Brittany. They were dancing like madmen, but they both had bright smiles on their faces. As much as it hurt Blaine to see Sam with someone else, he was at least glad he was happy. 

After a little while, Rachel left to go find Finn and Tina left to go get herself a drink, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Kurt got an idea. 

"Let's go sing." He suggested. "C'mon, they're doing karaoke." 

Blaine gulped. "No, no. We shouldn't." 

"What? Why not?" Kurt whined. "It'll be fun, I'll even let you pick the song." 

Blaine contemplated for a moment. "Just Can't Get Enough. Take it or leave it." 

Kurt groaned. "Really? Depeche _fucking_ Mode?" 

"What's wrong with Depeche Mode?" 

"As I've said before, it's 80s alt-rock trash, Blaine, I don't know how you like it." 

Blaine just shook his head, laughing. "You said I could pick the song. It's Depeche or nothing. Besides, I either sing it with you now or with Tina later. Your choice." 

"Fine."

Kurt stood up from his seat and reached out a hand. Blaine took his hand and let Kurt pull him up and towards the stage, just like he did earlier in the parking lot. Kurt grabbed a microphone for each of them and the music started playing. A few people immediately recognized the song and moved to the dance floor. 

" _When I'm with you baby, I go out of my head,_ " Blaine watched Kurt as he sang. Kurt was dancing the same way he always did, he only had a few dance moves. Blaine was always the dancer in the relationship. The last duet they sang together was White Christmas, back in New York. Before that, it was when they sang Perfect to Santana in Glee Club (which she ended up hating, but it was Santana, so they weren't exactly expecting praise). 

Blaine watched more and more couples move to the dance floor. A few crowded around the stage cheering them on while others were out dancing like there was no tomorrow. And, honestly, with the way this not-really-a-wedding was going, there might not be. Blaine could see most of the glee kids he knew were there on the dance floor, except for Tina, Santana, and Quinn. Tina was sat back at the table that they were sat at before. Blaine glanced over to the bar and, of course, Santana and Quinn were there. They were drinking and laughing, having a little too much fun for those drinks to not be alcoholic. 

As the duo sang, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Marley and Jake were dancing together, both of them beaming. Ryder stood a few feet away from them awkwardly swaying. Artie was dancing with a girl Blaine couldn't recognize, maybe a date he had brought or someone from Emma's family, he wasn't sure. And then, of course, Sam and Brittany. They were hard not to notice; dancing more enthusiastically and energetically than anyone else there. Finn and Rachel were there dancing, too, quietly jumping around near the back of the room. Finn never was the best dancer, but it was hard not to watch him when he did. At some point, Sam disappeared from the dance floor and Brittany was left dancing with Mike. Blaine remembered seeing them dance together during Valerie at Sectionals a couple of years back, they fit together really well. 

It was amazing how well Kurt and Blaine slipped back into performing together after so long. They had always performed well together, ever since Kurt had joined the Warblers back in the day. It had been so long since then and somehow they were still as good as they were then. But, the thing was, they weren't any better. That was part of the problem with Kurt; there was nothing changing. It was the same the whole near two years they were together. They sang together, had lunch at the Lima Bean, the occasional dinner at Breadstix, went to a movie every once and a while. They were there for each other and they had fun, sure, but it was nothing special. It was good, but it wasn't great. It was good but it was never going to get any better. A relationship that wasn't meant to last outside of high school. 

The song was over as quickly as it began. The crowd cheered as Kurt and Blaine made their way off the stage. 

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want anything?" Blaine asked as they stepped down from the platform. 

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, get me some punch?" 

"Of course, but getting you a drink isn't like... when you ask your date to get you a drink at prom, it's just... a friendly gesture. We're not dating, we're just-" 

"Friends, I know. We're here together as friends. Now go get those drinks."

Blaine walked over to the bar and got both him and Kurt (non-alcoholic, he remembered what happened last time he got drunk) drinks. He gave Santana and Quinn a wave. He didn't bother trying to strike up any sort of a conversation with either of them. They were both drunk and Blaine was never especially close with either of them. He got the drinks and headed back to their table. Tina had left and now it was Kurt, sat alone with a couple of cupcakes in front of him. Blaine took the seat beside Kurt, placing the drinks in front of them. 

"Where'd Tina go?" He asked. He looked around, but he couldn't spot her. 

Kurt grabbed his drink and took a sip. "I don't know. Somewhere. She's a bit... different than I remember." 

"Of course she's different. We all are," Blaine lamented. " _I'm_ different, Kurt. I've changed a lot since you've been gone." Kurt didn't say anything, just watched Blaine and listened. "Y'know, I've had a lot more time to myself now that I'm not with anybody. I joined the Cheerios, that's been fun. And the superhero club. I've been spending a lot of time with Tina and Sam, it's been fun getting to know them more. I know you want us to be together again but, honestly, I'm doing perfectly fine on my own. Better, even. My point is, I don't think this," Blaine gestured between them. "is a good idea. We tried it, it didn't work. Our time has passed, Kurt."

Kurt took a long, deep breath. He paused a moment before he began speaking. "Can't we just give it a chance? I miss you."

"I missed you too, Kurt." Blaine rubbed his eyes. He was too tired for this. "But I'm over you. This isn't a good idea. We didn't work then, why would we work now?" Kurt didn't say anything. "Don't you have a boyfriend, anyway? What about Adam?" 

"He doesn't matter." Kurt looked like he was about to cry. "It's you that I want." 

"I said no, Kurt." Blaine snapped. "I'm not having this conversation." 

Blaine didn't know why Kurt was being like this. Before their breakup in October, Kurt seemed like he wanted nothing to do with Blaine. But now he wanted to get back together? It didn't make sense, and Blaine wanted nothing to do with it.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, Blaine awkwardly sipping from his drink while Kurt sat there and ate his cupcakes. A few minutes later, Kurt gasped. 

"They're playing We've Got Tonight," He exclaimed. "Let's go dance."

"It's a slow song."

"So?" 

"Slow songs are for couples." Blaine frowned at Kurt. Kurt didn't say anything. "We're not a couple." 

"I know..." Kurt stood up. "Just one dance? Please?" 

Blaine sighed, standing up as well. "Fine. Just one dance." 

Kurt took Blaine's hand for the third time that night and led him towards the dance floor. They took their place, standing by Sam and Brittany. Of course. 

Kurt's hands rested on Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's found their way to Kurt's waist. The two stood and swayed, breaths lingering, stealing the odd glance. Blaine felt comforted, safe, and secure for the first time in months. Kurt might not be his boyfriend anymore, but maybe they could be friends.

Once the dance was over, they started walking back to their seats before Kurt stopped them. 

"Do you wanna head back to my room?" He asked. Normally, Blaine would take this as an invitation to do some unsavoury things. But Kurt had agreed to keep it platonic. Blaine nodded and the two were off. 

Kurt led Blaine up to his hotel room on the next floor up. Blaine found himself laughing at Kurt, who was still singing along to the faint hum of the music from the reception that they could still hear. Kurt got to his room and pulled out the keycard, swiping to unlock the door. He opened the door and turned to face Blaine, grabbing him by his tie and pulling him inside. 

As soon as the door was closed, Blaine was pushed up against it. Kurt was immediately kissing down Blaine's neck, trying to push Blaine's jacket off of his shoulders. 

"Kurt." Blaine huffed, trying to get Kurt away from him. 

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed. He either didn't notice Blaine trying to get away or he didn't care. 

"Kurt, stop," Blaine pushed Kurt off of him, just strong enough to send Kurt back a few steps. 

"What the hell, Blaine?" Kurt exclaimed. "What is with you tonight? We're in the parking lot, in the car, you want this. And then we sing together and you just want to be friends. And then we had that dance together, and now you don't want this?" 

"I _don't_ want this, Kurt." Blaine snapped. "I just wanted to go to a friend's wedding and have a good time. I'm not going to help you cheat on your boyfriend." 

"It wouldn't be the worst thing that you've done," Kurt pointed out. He was going for where it hurt and he knew it. "And you need something to get your mind off of Sam, right?" 

"Sam? How do you-"

"Oh, _please,_ Blaine," Kurt groaned. "It's pretty fuckin' obvious. I saw the way you looked at him." Kurt was starting to sound almost... sad? "It's the same way you used to look at me."

"I'm sorry." Blaine shook his head, shaky hands reaching for the door handle. Was he really that obvious about it? If Kurt knew just from one night, who else knew? Did Brittany? Did Sam? "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you downstairs."

Blaine pushed the door open and fled down the hallway. He passed by Santana and Quinn, who smelled strongly of alcohol and were laughing and stumbling towards Santana's room. He loosened his tie as he walked, eventually slipping it off before unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. 

He found his way back to the reception. There weren't many people left there. Most of them had either gone home or to a hotel room. Blaine looked around to see if he could spot anyone he knew. Marley and Jake were dancing together, but Blaine didn't want to disturb them. Blaine was then quick to spot Sam, standing alone next to the now-closed bar. He had ditched his jacket and tie and was standing with a drink in his hand. 

"Hey buddy." Blaine said as he approached Sam. Sam nodded at him. They hadn't spoken all night. "What are you drinking?" 

"I... I don't know." Sam laughed, but there was a hint of sadness in it. "Quinn gave it to me and told me to 'go wild' before she ran off with Santana." 

Blaine leaned in to take a whiff of the drink. "My god, that is strong." Blaine looked at Sam concerned as he took a long sip of the drink. "Where'd Brittany go?" 

"She left." Sam took another sip. "Without me." Another sip. "Yeah, I think our relationship is over." 

"Oh my god, Sam, what happened?" 

Sam shrugged. "Santana. I don't know, I think seeing her tonight just... made Brit realize some things. Like I'm not the one she really wants."

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Blaine placed a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. He looked so sad. So defeated. Blaine had never seen him like this.

"It's fine. She's not the only one who had her eye on someone else, anyway." Sam said. Blaine tried not to read into it. "What about you and Kurt? I saw you dancing together earlier." 

"Oh, oh no," Blaine sputtered. "It's nothing. We're just friends." 

Sam nodded. "I should get going."

"No, Sam, you can't drive." Blaine took the drink out of Sam's hand and put it on a nearby table. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i learned this chapter that i really need to write some quintana 
> 
> also i am so sorry i made you sit through all of this klaine/just kurt being a bitch. i feel like i have to write some soft kurt content to make up for this


End file.
